


Someone was sleeping in my bed

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: Oswald and Ed share a bed [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Ed has only one bed in his apartment and it's bedtime. Set during 2x09.





	Someone was sleeping in my bed

Oswald lay on the right side of the bed, snuggled under the covers. He hated to admit it but, Ed was right. With his mother dead, his greatest weakness was gone. Only, he could never see her as such. She was his mother, the only one who loved him. He wished she was here to tuck him into bed, tell him everything will be alright and kiss him goodnight.

But she will never do that again. He realised, sadness clenching his heart, that this is how it felt to be an orphan.

His eyes snapped opened as he felt the other side of the bed dip in. Frowning, he turned in place, so that he was on his back.

“Excuse me,  **what** are you doing here?” He addressed the long, lean body now occupying the other side of the bed.

“Sleeping.” Ed replied, eyes closed. The streetlight shining in through the windows cast some light on his face. He looked relaxed without his glasses on. Covered with a thin blanket, laying on his back as well. 

“Can’t you sleep somewhere else?” Oswald exclaimed in annoyance, sniffling. He wiped away the tears with the sleeve of the borrowed pajamas.

“This is the only place in my apartment, besides the floor, where I can lay down. We will have to share, for now.” He said all this in a neutral tone, then added cheerfully “Goodnight, Mr Peng-”

“Can’t you sleep some other time?” This got a response.

“I have work in the morning.” Ed opened his eyes. He turned his head to Oswald. “I need to rest. Besides, we already shared the bed like this, you just don’t remember it.”

“Because you drugged me!”

“And took care of you, and let you stay at my house, and sleep in my bed,  **and** let you have the warm covers.”

“Well, if we didn’t sleep at the same time, you could have the covers all to yourself.” Oswald said sweetly. Ed looked at him, thoughtful expression on his face. Then he smiled back.

“You’re absolutely right!” He grabbed the edge of the said covers and pulled them off of him. He rolled to his side, cocooning himself in them. “Talk to you in the morning!”

“Hey!” Oswald was now left with nothing to cover with. Autumn has just begun, the heating was off, and it was late at night. He felt cold with only the pajamas on. He tried pulling the blanket off Ed, but it wouldn’t budge. “I’m freezing!” There was no reply. 

He tried pulling again without any luck. He did manage to free the end that was near to him. 

He looked at the calm, rhythmic breathing of his bedmate for a while before deciding he was asleep. He said that they’ve been already sharing the bed. And he was very cold now. It would be fine, he told himself. Slowly, he pulled up the covers and snuggled under them, pressing his body to Nygma’s back so he could be covered as much as possible.

A sigh came from the other man.

“I’m cold!” Oswald argued to Ed’s back. It moved with a chuckle for a moment, before Ed turned towards him and placed both blankets over them. 

The warmth from their bodies and the covers felt nice. 

“Better?”

“Y-yes,” Oswald stammered out as his knuckles accidentally brushed against a naked tigh. Apparently, Nygma slept in his t-shirt and boxers. 

“Behave yourself, mister.” Ed chided, taking a hold of Oswald’s wrist. “I don’t put out on first date,” he added jokingly. Oswald opened his mouth to protest but found himself without words as Ed placed down his hand on his hip, then gently pulled him into a hug. 

With their bodies pressed tight, Oswald’s head under his chin, he slowly rubbed his back. “Oswald. Don’t listen to the other criminals. You’re handsome, and clever, and someday you will be an even greater man.” He felt the hand on his hip squeeze as Oswald nuzzled into his shoulder. He kissed him on the top of his head before saying goodnight.

“Goodnight, friend,” was spoken back quietly, a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by on [ tumblr](https://deathbyotpin123.tumblr.com/) and say hi. :)


End file.
